


Guilty Pleasure

by Tetralea



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Kissing, LATER, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Violence, attorney x drug dealer AU, attorney!reader, drugdealer!Sebastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetralea/pseuds/Tetralea
Summary: You are an attorney to a case with the world's most handsome and charming drug dealer. He gets your attention right away and after a troublesome drunken night you just can't get him out of your head but neither he does you. The day before his trial he visits you in the office to get his last and only chance to spend his last free hours with the person he really wants to.'This is what you want? Fucking your attorney at her office, during day time?’ You challenged him, but your body betrayed you as your hands were long ago in his soft locks, petting the short locks at the back of his neck.‘I have done some bad stuff, doll, smuggling all those drugs through three continents without anyone noticing, so if you’ll be a good girl and you’ll keep it quiet I think I’ll get away with this one at least.’ He grinned and you were done for.'





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Sebastian visits you in your office for something else than consultancy before his final trial.

You were sitting at your desk carefully reading through the documents in front of you, desperately trying to find something, anything to keep your client out of jail. It wasn’t right. He wasn’t a criminal, or at least you couldn’t see him as one. With a long sigh you placed the papers onto your desk, sure, the documents said something totally different. He was a criminal, or more like he committed crimes, but he wasn’t a bad human being. Your head was hurting from the constant battling with yourself.

It felt horrible, falling for his charm, trying to convince yourself about something false just because you couldn’t forget how it felt to be in his arms. Your mind kept reminding you how satisfying it would be in a different situation to be in his arms, to be held and him whispering sweet nothings into your ear. He had you wrapped around his finger way before that horrible night but after what have happened you couldn’t forget how caring, how worried, how gentle he was. You shuddered to the thought of the event leading to you being carried by a very upset and furious Sebastian.

There was a quiet knock on your door pulling you from your thoughts and someone slipped inside without your permission.

‘What are you thinking about?’ The tall, brown haired man asked while walking to your desk. Your eyes went wide looking around with a worried expression.

‘You really shouldn’t be here.’ You jumped up from your seat, to walk to him, but your hurried movements died in the middle of your actions, and you remained behind the desk. ‘The trial is tomorrow, we have already figured out your story, and you can’t have more consultations with us.’ You blurred out, leaning to your desk a little for some support. The man in front of you looked amazing, his thick brown hair looked perfect as always, we was wearing his thick black framed glasses which just seemed to highlight even more his beautiful steel blue eyes. You gave him a quick once over, which he didn’t fail to notice. His black skinny jeans were hugging his strong thighs perfectly, his slim hips which you have pictured between your legs more than you would wanted to admit, disappeared under the soft, grey slightly elegant sweater, which was tight enough to let you see his bulging biceps and board chest. He looked mouth watering and you had to watch yourself not to salivate onto your emerald green shirt dress.

‘I am not here for consulting.’ He said lightly, his stormy blue eyes never leaving your form.

‘You supposed to spend this day with the ones you love, with Chris, your family, girlfriend, anyone, who is important.’ You walked closer your hands slowly sliding on top of your desk, until you stood only a few steps from him. Sebastian laughed lightly, and your heart ached for the thought of not being able to see it anymore.

‘I have spent the last thirty years with Chris, so I think he wouldn’t mind me being away for a day or so, and apart from him, I don’t have anyone to spend time with. At least no one I’d want to spend this day with.’ A sad smile was playing on his lips as he stepped a bit closer, slowly trapping you between his body and your desk, but you couldn’t notice any of it. You were confused and trying to find a reason why he was there, in your office on the last day when he was free. ‘The truth is, that I couldn’t stand the thought of only seeing you tomorrow. I wanted to have this chance.’ He licked his bottom lip nearly drawing a silent sigh from you.

‘A chance?’

He smiled at how clueless you just were finally closing the space between the two of you, finally making you to come to your senses. ‘Oh.’ Your eyes opened in surprise leaning back a little trying to distant yourself from Sebastian. He didn’t say a thing, only his eyes remained examining your pretty lips which were a bit still opened from your surprise, your beautiful eyes and the light blush on your cheeks.

‘I just couldn’t stop thinking about you sine that night, doll.’ His voice was nothing more than a whisper, confessing to you because he had nothing to lose. ‘I pictured you in my arms over and over, I was wondering about holding you like that, but not because you were scared, but because you wanted it too.’ Two warm hands slid onto your hips, urging your body to reach forward, laying your palms on his broad chest, keeping your gaze away from his. ‘I maybe a criminal, but I am not a common thief, doll, and I am still feeling guilty for stealing that kiss from you.’

For his last words your head snapped looking shocked into the sincere blue eyes. He did kiss you but you never thought that is was more than a drunken act.

‘What is it?’ He asked a smirk playing on his lips, his palms warm on your hips, particularly burning your skin through the fabric. ‘You were thinking that I don’t remember? Maybe I had a few drinks that night, but I was far from drunk.’ He shook his head with a mischievous smile. ‘Since than I can’t stop thinking about it, I can’t stop thinking about how you felt, how good it felt kissing you.’

The light blush was now clearly visible on your face as you remembered all of it, him tasting like alcohol and coke and something else, and it was too late you couldn’t help the whimper escaping your lips for the memory of it. Your eyes were searching for his, desperately praying that he didn’t notice but it was impossible. His gaze darkened, and his lips were only inches from yours.

‘Do you think it is a smart thing to do?’ You asked, desperately trying to keep yourself together, trying to avoid to make the biggest and most probably sweetest mistake of your career.

‘Oh, no.’ He grinned. ‘It is definitely not smart, but here I am going to jail for at least seven years from tomorrow, and no one can save me from that. So, I’ll take my chances to do what I want until I have the opportunity.’

‘This is what you want? Fucking your attorney at her office, during day time?’ You challenged him, but your body betrayed you as your hands were long ago in his soft locks, petting the short locks at the back of his neck.

‘I have done some bad stuff, doll, smuggling all those drugs through three continents without anyone noticing, so if you’ll be a good girl and you’ll keep it quiet I think I’ll get away with this one at least.’ He grinned and you were done for. Fuck his charm, his looks, his sweet talk and your sapiosexuality, for being impossibly attracted to smart men.

There was a tense second, his eyes staring into yours, his chest steadily rising and falling pressed against your soft breasts and your gaze fall to his pretty pink mouth, which was surrounded by dark scruff and his lips were on yours. Soft warm fingers keeping your head in place, massaging the back of your neck as you whimpered between his lips, clutching his pullover desperately. With one movement he stepped closer opening your legs with his knee as he stepped between them, making your sit on your desk as he was kissing you breathless. His kiss was sweet, forbidden and oh so sinful. The soft lips caressing yours before his tongue flicked your bottom lip making you groan and open up for him. His hands were everywhere now, holding you close, massaging your thighs, gripping your hips, fondling your breasts through the thin fabric of your dress. He gave you a second to breathe before melting to your lips again, his hands fast and skilful, unbuttoning your shirt dress to reveal your neck, your collarbones and your breasts. He detached his lips from yours to travel down to your neck leaving sloppy, wet kisses on your delicate skin. His moan brought a satisfied grin to your lips when your hands finally reached under his pullover and shirt, lightly touching the hot skin under.

‘Fuck, baby doll.’ He murmured onto your skin, unbuttoning your dress completely. ‘I need you to touch me.’ His voice was deep and desperate, wrestling himself out of the pullover and the shirt he was wearing, to let you explore his body. You had only a glimpse of his perfect torso before his lips were back on yours, the light stubble burning your mouth, his hard chest pressed against your soft breasts making you drag your nails across his back. His palms were flat against your belly, dragging them up to cup your clothed breasts, squeeze them lightly, before he undid the hooks of the straps and his hands went under your dress to get rid of your bra entirely. He stopped for a moment to take in the sight. ‘Fuck. Fuck, you are gorgeous.’ He purred with voice thick from desire. His eyes roamed your body as your green dress were obscenely opened slightly hanging on your shoulders only, your lips red from the heated kisses and you breast perfect and aching for his touch.

He groaned, eyes closed for a moment when you palmed him through his jean, moaning at the feeling of his erection twitching under your touch. There was a hot white wave of pleasure making your hands tremble a little while opening his pants and pushing them down to make him step out of them. In a heartbeat he grabbed you by your ass, lifting you fast from your desk to walk you to your couch laying you onto it careful, while he was kneeling on the ground between your opened legs. ‘Doll, I sweat I wanted to do this right.’ He whispered while placing wet kisses on your chest, one hand playing with your breasts the other one caressing your thighs, never touching you where you wanted him the most. ‘But, fuck…’ He swore under his breath, sucking one hardened nipple into his hot mouth, making you cry out his name. ‘Fuck.’ He grabbed your hips pulling you down a little, just a little closer, just close enough for his throbbing cock got pressed against your wet panties.

He took a second to look at you, to memorize this picture, you splayed in front of him, cheeks flushed, your nipples hard and peaking, your chest heaving, legs opened around his hips, your arousal soaking through you panties, leaving a dark patch on your Calvins. He wanted to mark you, to mark you like a teenager, you cover your pretty skin with dark, red, purple patches to make you entirely his, to sign your body with his teeth and tongue. He couldn’t resist. His lips were sealed on your hipbone, sucking a mark on the thin skin, than another under your breast and a final one on your inner thigh, all of them approved with a loud whimper from you. His mouth travelled to the edge of your panties on your inner thighs. ‘God, doll, you are soaked.’ He was breathless as he yanked down your lingerie peppering sweet kisses on your sensitive skin. ‘Are you gonna be good to me and keep it this quiet, hn?’ He asked huskily, his hot breath fanning across your aching clit.

‘Yes.’ It was a desperate cry, yet all he needed to hear before he placed a gentle kiss on your sensitive mound. Your body jerked and your tired to find leverage by sliding all your ten fingers into his soft hair. He was tasting you slowly, parting your lips with his tongue, licking a strip from your entrance to your clit, and staying there sucking and licking and kissing it until your whimperes become desperate and you couldn’t keep your voice down anymore. Then he stopped giving you a few seconds to collect yourself, your hazed eyes following his movements as he returned to your soaked folds just to make you a whimpering, trembling mess in seconds again.

You could feel him trailing kisses onto your thighs, his body getting distant to yours. You lounged forward for the loss of him, your hands resting on his shoulder, gently pulling it towards you. ‘It’s okay, doll, I’m not going anywhere.’ He reassured you with a hot kiss as he finally found the condoms in the pocket of his jeans, manuvering you laying back on the couch, his lips never leaving yours.

‘I need you.’ You breathed and moaned at the sight of Sebastian pushing down his boxers to free himself. ‘God, now… I need it now.’ You were breathless, sliding down a bit on the couch, giving him more room to get his way with you. Your eyes widened as he gave himself a few slow strokes and rubbed his glistering, hot tip through your folds.

‘God, I wish I could go bare in you.’ He hissed through his teeth but before you could have encouraged him he opened the little package. With a satisfied grin, he rolled the condom on his massive shaft. You couldn’t look away and he enjoyed it way too much. ‘Like what you see kitten?’ He groaned and pushed you back not so gently, laying on the couch, you feet on the ground, thighs messy with your wetness and opened wide, inviting him.

‘I do. Fuck, I need to feel you.’ Your voice was only a breath away from begging. His grip was firm on your hips, tip lining up at your dripping entrance, mouth pressed to yours to muffle your sounds as he slowly entered into you. The sound of your pleasure died on his lips as he bottomed out, stretching you a bit too much, filling you like no one have ever before.

‘So, tight and sensitive for me, doll. Tell me, when was the last time someone got to have his way with you, hn?’ His words slurred a little as he was thrusting slowly in and out. God, you couldn’t answer, your body was on fire, your cunt stretching around him, giving you too much pleasure. ‘I’d say at least six months, maybe seven.’ He started to guess as you failed to answer. It was hard to think and even harder to realise that he was right.

‘Seven.’ You cried, clinging onto his body desperately, biting your lips to try to keep quiet as he asked but it got harder and harder.

‘Well, he was lucky, because I am planning on ruining you for everyone after me, doll. I’m gonna fuck you all night so good, make you scream my name over and over until you can come anymore.’ He promised and emphasised every word with a thrust, enjoying the growing desperation in your eyes as you fall apart under him.

His hand slid onto your mouth before he started to thrust harder and faster making you lose it, whimpering and moaning into his palm, with your hand trying to keep yourself steady on the small couch as he fucked you closer and closer to climax.

He throw his head back and bit his own lips to try and keep his voice down, but fuck, you were so wet and tight around him he barely come with every thrust. His hand which was covering your mouth safely until now, went to your clit without a warning, and started to draw harsh circles around it. It was too much. Hot, white pleasure flooded your body as you come around his cock, biting your lips hard not to make any loud noise. Your body arched and shuddered with the fore of your pleasure. The way you fought back your own screams and melted into a hot mess under him was impossibly hot, and it was only a hard grip on your hips which warned you of his own orgasm. The feeling of him pulsing inside of you and filling the condom with his warm seed sent new, hot waves of pleasure through you, almost enough to make you come again.

You had no idea about the time you spend catching your breath, holding onto each other. The only thing you realised after a while that, Sebastian was laying on top of you, panting into your neck, his hands still holding your body while your arms closed around him, in a bit uncomfortable position.

He pushed himself up a little to steal another kiss, before straightening his body entirely. God, he looked like a mess, the most beautiful mess you have ever seen.

He smirked a little, before spoke like he could read your thoughts. ‘You look just as well fucked, doll.’ He teased and leant back for another kiss. He couldn’t get enough of you.

With a soft movement he pulled out of you, helping you to sit before throwing the condom into the trash. You were staring at the naked man in your office salivating, eyes following very movement of his, taking in his muscular body.

‘I was hoping, we could have dinner together. Nothing fancy, maybe pizza at home, so no one would see us.’ He explained carefully searching for your gaze as he sat next to you on the couch.

‘You think we will get to the point of eating actual food tonight?’ Your quiet laughter filled the air around the two of you and made Sebastian’s heart sink a little to the thought of never having the chance of hearing it again.

‘Well, I’ll make sure you will get hungry pretty fast baby doll.’ He purred and captured your lips in a sweet kiss, making you melt into his touch one more time before the two of you left your office in a bit of a hurry.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, is anyone curious about their 'last time' and the least romantic but most smutty home-pizza dinner ever?


End file.
